


"Do You Ever Wear A Shirt?"

by HK44



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, Prompt Fill, trans!damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Damian squirmed and refused to meet his eyes, dragging them back over to the news playing out on the television. Out of the corner of his eye, Damian saw Grayson’s Adam’s apple bob gently in time with his swallows.He squirmed a little more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a dickdami ficlet I decided to write a while ago based off the prompt: “Do you ever wear a shirt?”

“Do you _ever_  wear a shirt?” Damian hissed around his spoonful of ice cream.

Grayson glanced back at him, halfway hunched into the fridge. He smirked. “It’s hot, babybat.”

“The weather isn’t _that_  unmangeable, Grayson,” Damian huffed. His eyes shifted down Grayson’s chest for a brief second then scattered away to the news.

“Is it bothering you?” Grayson hummed, opening a fresh carton of milk.

“No,” Damian bit out.

Pouring the milk into small glass, Grayson arched an eyebrow and smirked, “Then what’s the issue, Dami?”

Damian scowled. “It’s _indecent_.”

Grayson snorted and packed the milk back into the fridge. He hunkered over, not a word out of his mouth. Not bothering with a chair, he slung himself against the table, eyeing Damian like a hawk. He pressed his mouth to the rim of his glass and drank slowly.

Damian squirmed and refused to meet his eyes, dragging them back over to the news playing out on the television. Out of the corner of his eye, Damian saw Grayson’s Adam’s apple bob gently in time with his swallows.

He squirmed a little more.

“Something wrong?” Grayson murmured, easing the empty glass to the table and smiling softly.

“Yes,” Damian said through gritted teeth. “Put on a shirt.”

Grayson chuckled and settled into a seat. “Damian, men not wearing shirts hasn’t been an issue since the 30′s.” He gestured at Damian. “I mean, we’re all guys here anyway, right?” Damian scowled but jerked his head in a sharp nod. Grayson’s grin widened. “So why don’t you just join me? Must be boiling underneath all of it.”

Damian ignored him. “The mansion maintains the perfect temperature for any given day and-”

The air conditioner in the room sputtered out and _died_. Damian stared at it quietly for a slow second, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth before turning to Grayson who was _oh so_   _innocently_  trying to read the sticky notes plastered to the fridge. Unfortunately, he couldn’t quite hide the _quirk_  in his ever-widening smile.

“ _Well_ , looks like it’ll probably be a while before that gets fixed, huh?” Grayson sighed, voice shaky in a way that meant stifled amusement.

Damian was partially ready to chuck his ice cream at him but refrained.

For obvious reasons.

“ _Richard-”_

 _“_ Damian,” Grayson cut in, smiling wide.

Damian grit his teeth and fumbled with the edge of his shirt. It would be easy. Just take off the shirt and appeal to Grayson’s apparent _interest_. Or he could _not_. He might not be… _appealing_  in the way Grayson assumed he’d be and the game would just… fizzle out.

He swallowed. He didn’t really want it to fizzle out.

Grayson shifted, awkward. “Dami-”

Damian tugged his shirt off over his head quickly and balled it in his hands. He stared at it, wrinkling and smushed in his hands, a black ball. His stomach churned awkwardly and his blood soared in his ears. He relaxed against the back of his chair. Against him, his binder shifted awkwardly. Grayson’s eyes were bearing into him and for the first time in his life, he couldn’t bring himself to look back at them.

And then Grayson sighed deeply. “See, babybat?” he murmured. His eyes slung over Damian in a way that made him feel _exposed_. “Feels better right?”

Damian licked his lips and nodded slightly. The heat on his back waned slightly, the cool air sluing a slight chill against him. “I suppose it _does_.”

Grayson smirked and cleared his throat. In front of them, the TV snapped right off and Damian snorted. “Oh, look,” Grayson said, standing and feigning _so much innocence_. “Guess that’s broken too.”

“Strange considering it’s _new_ ,” Damian leered, understanding exactly where this was planned to lead and finding an odd comfort in that.

“Exactly,” Grayson agreed. He stretched and the muscles in his back shifted tantalizingly. “Well, _I’m_  going to go my old room and nod off for a bit.” He moved towards the doorway, not stopping from watching Damian _hard_. “You could come join. Bet the TV works just fine in there.”

Like there weren’t _hundreds_ of other places for Damian to watch the _news_.

Damian shifted, bounding onto the balls of his feet and tugged Grayson down by the back of his neck. It was a chaste kiss. Fleeting but pleasant nonetheless.

Dropping back onto his heels, he rolled his eyes at Grayson’s reddening face. “You could’ve just _asked_ ,” Damian huffed. Gathering Grayson’s hand into his own, he tugged him out of the kitchen and bounded them towards his bedroom. “Now you were saying something about it being too _hot_  to wear clothing?”

Grayson cleared his throat. “I never-” Damian shot him a sly look over his shoulder, free hand splayed and tugging loosely at the edge of his binder. Grayson stumbled to a stop, face burning a low red. “ _Oh_.”

“Articulate as always, Grayson,” Damian said, smirking widely as he pulled Grayson a little closer. He slipped up to the tips of his toes and pressed another quick kiss to Grayson’s mouth. 

It was warm. And under his hand, so was Grayson’s _chest_.

Once more, Damian dropped to the heels of his feet and eyed Grayson under his lashes. “An incentive, Grayson. The more _you_  start wearing shirts-” He smiled dangerously and felt Grayson shiver against him. _“-_ the less  _I_ will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely ever see Damian this smooth but also I can’t not see him as being as brash as possible when he likes someone.


End file.
